1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosure relates to tagging individuals for identification and tracking.
2. Introduction
Engagements in the current combat theaters of Iraq and Afghanistan often involve non-uniformed insurgents firing from a hidden location, then retreating to a populated area and blending in with civilians. This tactic gives insurgents a significant asymmetric advantage by defying internationally recognized rules of war. To maintain a civil relationship with the people and governments, U.S. soldiers and commanders must be very cautious when trying to find insurgents hiding among civilians. Many times insurgents escape, only to engage in a conflict at a later time. Defying the rules of war pays off for insurgents, and they are not likely to ever change their thinking.
The ability to distinguish insurgents from civilians would be a great advantage to the warfighter. The immediate return would include the capture and neutralization of insurgents recently involved in a firefight. More profound results include the tracking of insurgents back to their hideout, development of retreat patters for counter-ambush, and the evidence-based prosecution of unlawful combatants.